


Home is Where the Heart Is

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Keith Family Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 6: Home/Home Away From Home, Gen, Keith Family Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Day 6:Home/Home Away From HomeKeith reflects on the homes he's had throughout the years.





	Home is Where the Heart Is

Home was complicated.

First it was in a small house in the desert. It started when he was a baby, with him, his dad, and his mom. Then it was just him and his dad.

And then it was gone in a plume of smoke, years before the lightning actually struck the structure, sending it ablaze. No, Keith’s first home was truly destroyed when the Fire Chief broke the news to Keith, telling the young boy about his father’s courage and final selfless act, that he should be proud of his dad.

 Keith wanted to scream that he was proud of his dad, was always proud of his dad, but that didn’t make him any less dead.

In foster care, he never found a ‘home’. Sure, the places he lived were called ‘group homes’ or ‘foster homes’ but they weren’t homes at all. At least, not to him. He was the interloper, the intruder, in the lives of his foster parents.

The Garrison wasn’t home. It was too many rules and regulations and ‘cut your hair, cadet’ and bad cafeteria pizza.

But the Garrison had the flight simulator. And the Garrison had Shiro. Those two things alone made it worth it. Made the place start to feel like home.

The ease in which he was expelled, the lack of sympathy on the part of any member of the administration, simply reminded him that it was never really a home.

The shack wasn’t home either. It was a place to sleep and keep his stuff safe, to hide him from the worst of the heat of the day.

The Castle of Lions was the closest he got to home in years. This was where Shiro and his new friends were. This was the place he longed for late at night with the Blade.

That first night, lying in an unfamiliar bed with unfamiliar people and unfamiliar night noises, was the first time Keith really felt homesick, longing to go back to the Castle and maybe play some video games with Pidge, Lance and Hunk or spar with Shiro and Allura for a while.

Watching the Castle be sacrificed made his heart ache. But, yet, when they returned to war-stricken Earth, he found that while he was disturbed and saddened to see what the Galra had done to his home planet, his heart had still wrenched more at the thought of the Castle.

Now here he was, on a freed Earth, in an apartment that he shared with Krolia, Kolivan, and Kosmo, sitting at the dining room table as his mother and Coran argued about points for Monsters and Mana, the remains of one of Hunk’s homemade pizzas in the middle of the table, Pidge and Lance trying to convince Shiro to not be a Paladin for the umpteenth time, Kosmo at his feet, Allura and Romelle playing with the glittery dice Veronica had loaned them, and Kolivan watching from the kitchen, amused by what he observed as he sipped soda from a can.

This was home. Not the apartment, but the people around it and under it.

He couldn’t think of a better place to be.


End file.
